Typical connections for concrete floats employ either flexible connections or steel bolts that extend across the joint between the adjacent ends of two floats, but neither type of connection allows for replacement of the connection without prying the floats apart.
Typical concrete float connections require extensive forming and reinforcing if the concrete is to outlast the failure of a float joint connection. In the event of a failure, which is more desired than having the float destroyed, the floats must be pulled apart to replace the connection apparatus. The positioning of adjacent anchor piles and/or utilities carried internally within the float may make this impossible, or, at the very least, expensive. For example, moving floats apart may be impossible without moving the piles, or, if there are utilities embedded in the floats, the floats may not be able to be moved apart more than by about one inch, which is not enough to replace a failed connection device.
Moreover, prior art float connections typically do not provide suitable flexibility in harsh wave environments, such as about four feet or higher waves. Additionally, prior art float connections typically do not provide suitable adjustability, nor do they permit maintenance of an appropriate tension without employing a steel rod across said joint. Prior art float connections typically also cannot accommodate vertical loads without unduly stressing the concrete floats themselves.